


The Kinky Riordanverse

by Mister0



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fetish, Foot Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister0/pseuds/Mister0
Summary: I will start posting short kinky stories involving Riordanverse under this title "The Kinky Riordanverse", i would appreciate if you guys could give it a read. :3This story involves Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson, the son of Hades can not control his desire for the Hero of Olympus, then, Di Angelo decides to act upon his feelings. What do you think will happen when Di Angelo invades the Poseidon's cabin with a rag soaked in chloroform?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Kinky Riordanverse

Nico could not take it anymore. He couldn’t do anything, not even sleep, without having the image of Percy Jackson dominating his mind, his beautiful green eyes and and perfect body were the desire of Nico.

The son of Hades did not know what he could have done to enrage Aphrodite, these feelings should be some kind of curse from the goddess herself, afterall, there is no way in Hades that Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon who saved Olympus, would fall in love for the skinny and creppy son of the Underworld. But it did not matter, Nico made up his mind already.

It was very late at night, probably almost everyone in camp was sleeping, with the exception of Nico, who was still awake but very excited about what he was going to do. In his hands, he was holding a flask filled with a white liquid and a rag. The liquid was a special sleep potion given to him by Clovis, son of Hypnos, after he heard Nico complaining about lack of sleep. Think of it as basically divine chloroform.

Nico used the shadows to teleport to inside the Poseidon’s cabin, it was a safer way to travel, he didn’t want to take the risk of being caught in the middle of the night, walking to some cabin that wasn’t his own. Upon arriving, Nico noticed that Percy already sleeping, wearing only his pajamas.

Nico could hear his own heart beating on his chest, his breathing was heavy, but he could not stop now. He quickly soaked the rag with the “chloroform” and approached it from Percy’s face, carefully, in order to not wake him up. It probably took some minutes for Percy to be fully knocked out, but to Nico time passed like hours, always imagining what would Percy do if he woke up and found out Nico trying to drug him.

Anyway, it was done, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, was knocked out and defenseless, Nico had him all for himself, to do as he wishes. He felt the adrenaline, his heart beating faster, his whole body getting hot. Nico immediately shared a kiss with Percy, the kiss that he always wanted and then started taking Percy’s shirt out.

It was very fun, to feel his soft skin with his bare hands, to kiss and lick Percy’s bare chest and touch his muscles. Nico did not let his feet out of the fun, it was simply delicious to suck each of Percy’s toes, lick his soles and kiss each feet. Everything was simply delicious and probably one of the happiest moments in the entire life of Nico Di Angelo.

After cleaning the whole mess and putting Percy’s shirt back on, Nico returned to his own cabin, Hades’s cabin. He was satisfied. To Percy, the whole situation was just a weird dream, but to Nico, it was one of his happiest days, The son of Hades went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
